The Mabudachi Trio
by CloudedMirror89
Summary: collection of oneshots about Hatori, Ayame and Shigure. Mostly about what Shigure and Ayame do to Hatori when they are younger. Laughs promised! Chap 4: Snapshots: UPDATED!
1. Phone Calls

**Ages:**

Hatori – 21

Shigure – 21

Ayame – 21

* * *

**The Mabudachi Trio: Phone Calls**

"Haa-san," Shigure whined on the phone, "You said you would visit us this weekend! Why didn't you come?"

"I told you already, I have exams! I need to study,' Hatori's exasperated voice could be heard through the receiver.

"But Haa-san you say that _all _the time!" This time Ayame was talking loudly into the phone, "You've used the same excuse for the past four months! I demand that you come visit us at once!"

Hatori sighed and said, "Good-bye Ayame. Good-bye Shigure." And just like that he hung up.

Ayame and Shigure stood there staring at the phone, tears in their eyes.

"Aya? Aya, did you see that Aya? He hung up on us! Hari hung up on us!" whined Shigure.

"Gure-san we should go and get Hari and bring him here! He must have forgotten how much fun he used to have with us."

"You're absolutely right Aya! But how are we gonna get him to come? Only he can drive?"

The two friends were lost in thought for a few moments when suddenly Shigure leapt up and said with a wicked glint in his eyes, "We'll call him!"

"Huh?" said Ayame, clearly confused.

**Night 1**

_Ring...Rring...RING...RRRRIING..._

"H-hello?" Hatori yawned into the receiver, "Ugh...Shigure...what do you want?"

"Oh nothing...so whatcha doin'?"

"Well, I _was_ asleep, seeing as its _one AM!_ You realize I have an exam tomorrow?

"Oh sorry Hatori, must have slipped my mind. Goodnite then."

_Click._

"Honestly..."

_--_

_Ring...Rring...RING...RRRRIING..._

"Hell-o" Hatori croaked into the receiver. "A-ayame?"

"Ooh Haa-san! I'm surprised you're awake! I thought you had a test in the morning!"

"I _do _have a test in the morning and I _was _asleep! It's _3.30 AM!_"

"Terribly sorry Haa-san! Goodnite then."

_Click._

Hatori groaned.

**Night 2**

_Ring...Rring...RING...RRRRIING..._

"Yes," groaned Hatori, "whaddya want...?"

"So...how'd your test go?"

"Honestly Shigure you couldn't have called me _before _2AM?"

"Well, I would have, but I didn't want to bother you. Well, goodnite."

_Click._

Hatori spluttered at the receiver. _He didn't want to bother me?_

--

_Ring...Rring...RING...RRRRIING..._

"What," said a clearly annoyed Hatori.

"Well! I was just calling to see how you did on your test, but if you're gonna be that way about it I don't want to talk to you either. Humph! Goodnite!"

_Click._

Hatori's mouth hung open. He was speechless. Ayame calls him at 4AM and somehow its his fault!

**Night 3**

_Ring...Rring...RING...RRRRIING..._

"WHAT!" yelled Hatori furious, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"Hari! Calm down! You're studying to be a doctor aren't you? Well what if I was a patient? What would you have done then? You really should control your temper! Goodnite now."

_Click._

Hatori glared furiously at the clock that read 1.30 AM. How was it that _he _was the one to get scolded?

--

_Ring...Rring...RING...RRRRIING..._

"WHAT IS IT NOW!!!!" cried Hatori, "YOU REALIZE THAT IT'S 3.50? I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!!

"Haa-san you shouldn't yell so loudly, your voice will go hoarse. Maybe you should go drink some tea. Goodnite Haa-san!"

_Click._

Hatori threw the phone on to his bed. He was tired and frustrated. _When are they gonna stop??_

**Night 4**

_Ring...Rring...RING...RRRRIING..._

"Shigure if that's you, I swear, I'll beat you like the dog you are," said Hatori menacingly.

"waaa...Hari your scary!! Maybe you should get some rest. Goodnite!"

_Click._

_Get some sleep? GET SOME SLEEP???_ "HOW CAN I WHEN YOU CALL ME AT 2.30 IN THE MORNING?" Hatori yelled at the phone.

--

_Ring...Rring...RING...RRRRIING..._

"Ayame! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I SWEAR I'LL—I'LL—," but Hatori was too tired and angry to come up with something to do to the snake.

"Haa-san...are you all right? You sound tired. You really should get back to sleep. I dunno what you are doing, awake at such a late hour. Really you should know better than that! I want you to go straight to bed! Goodnite!"

_Click._

Hatori looked at his phone in anger and disbelief. Then he looked at his clock, which happily flashed a green 4.30 AM. _I'm gonna fall asleep in class...Again._

**Night 5**

_Ring...Rring...RING...RRRRIING..._

"What's it gonna take to stop you two?" asked Hatori miserably.

"Well...you _could_ come over this weekend," said Shigure slyly.

"WHAT!? ALL THIS JUST TO GET ME TO COME OVER!? WHY I OUGHTA—"

"Goodnite Hari."

_Click._

Hatori had come to hate the clock that read 1.45 AM that night. He put his hands over his face and held back from screaming in frustration.

--

_Ring...Rring...RING...RRRRIING..._

"Ayame...I haven't had a decent nights sleep in five days! FIVE! Please let me rest. I'm starting to be late for classes and my grades are gonna slip," Hatori was pleading now.

"I just had a wonderful idea! Haa-san, why don't you visit this weekend and Gure-san and I, we'll personally make sure that you'll get your rest! How bout it? Hmm?"

"NO! I am _not_ coming!"

"aww...Haa-san...well, talk to you tomorrow! Goodnite!"

_Click._

Hatori looked at his phone bewildered. The clock which no lay faced down on Hatori's dresser read 3.45 AM.

**Next Day: Noon-ish**

Shigure and Ayame looked up from drinking their tea, to find a very angry dragon glaring at them.

"Why, hello Hari! What brings you here all of a sudden?" asked Shigure all too sweetly.

"Haa-san! YOU HAVE RETURNED! OH HOW WE HAVE MISSED YOU!!" exclaimed Ayame.

Both friends threw themselves at Hatori capturing their friend (who was too tired to dodge) in a hug.

His friends grinned and Hatori growled, "I hate you both. A lot."

* * *

**A/N: D Review please.**


	2. Tea Time!

**Ages:**

Hatori – 15

Shigure – 15

Ayame – 15

* * *

**The Mabudachi Trio: Tea Time!**

Of the three best friends, Hatori was considered the smartest and probably the only one who would amount to something respectable. The other two were bumble-brained idiots who would never be able to do anything worth while. Some wondered how such a bright kid could put up with the other two. So it wasn't surprising when people asked, how such a calm, quiet, and respected boy stand such obnoxious troublemakers. It didn't make any sense to any one.

But what people didn't know was that hiding behind their obnoxious troublemaking personalities were loyal and caring people who would do anything in the name of friendship. What people didn't know was that their most loving side was hidden for the people they cared for the most.

**.:Hatori's Room:.**

"Ayame...Could you please stop bouncing around? It's difficult to study with you blabbering on like that!" said Hatori exasperatedly.

"But Tori-san, I haven't finished telling you what I did after eating that soba for lunch. Well, as I saying I finished the soba, but you know, the soba wasn't very well cooked it were under salted and it didn't even have enough spices. I like my soba saltier and spicier. So I took the soba to the lunch lady and I said to her, 'How could yo-"

"Ayame...I really need to study for this exam. Tell me about you day some other time," said Hatori tiredly, rubbing his forehead.

Ayame looked at Hatori, really looked at him. Hatori looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Does Haa-san have a headache?"

Hatori looked at Ayame, confused. Such sincere question coming from the snake was strange, but he decided to answer anyways, "Uh...a little...It's probably from rereading this so many times. It's a pain."

Ayame frowned and cried dramatically, "OH! My dear Tori-san! You're ill! What should I do? This is a disaster!!"

"You're not helping..." said Hatori as a dark cloud formed over his head.

Ayame frowned for a fraction of a second and then his eyes lit up again. "I KNOW!!" he said enthusiastically and quickly left Hatori's room with all his Ayame-like grace.

Hatori stared after him in total confusion before turning back to his textbook to re-reread the same passage, this time with some peace and quiet.

**.:Fifteen Minutes Later:.**

"AWAY! PUT IT ALL AWAY HAA-SAN!!" Ayame barged into Hatori's room very loudly, "I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!" 3

Hatori just looked at him, giving him a 'what is it _now_?' look.

Ayame came in carrying a tray with what seemed like a pot of tea and biscuits. He placed the tray in front of Hatori gently taking away his textbook away and placing it next to him.

"Ayame what ar-" but Ayame placed his had on Hatori's mouth, cutting him off.

"Haa-san I made tea especially for you! It's a special tea so it should make you feel all better!" said Ayame sincerely.

Hatori eyed the tea as if it might poison him if so much as touched it to his tongue, then he turned his questioning look towards Ayame and raised an eyebrow, "You made this?"

"Mmhmm, mmhmm!" Ayame nodded his head enthusiastically, "Drink it Haa-san! Drink it!"

Hatori sipped at the tea, still questioning its contents, but not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings. His expression changed from one of questioning to surprise. The tea was good! He sipped some more. The tea was _really _good. In fact it was exceptionally good. Hatori had never tasted anything better.

"This is good! W-what did you put in it?" Hatori asked, now curious as to how the snake could make such fine tea.

Ayame grinned, "This is my special recipe! You are the first, besides me, to try it! Did it help your headache go away?"

Hatori blinked then nodded, his headache _had _gone away.

Ayame grinned, "See? I told you!! Haa-san you really shouldn't push yourself too much. You need to rest sometime too."

Hatori nodded and smiled. He hadn't realized how kind and caring his loud mouthed, obnoxious friend really was.

"Next time you have a head-ache just let me know and I will most gladly make you more tea!" offered the snake.

"Thank you Ayame. I will," replied Hatori.

"Gure-san! Did you hear? Did you hear? Haa-san just begged me, with tears sparkling in his eyes to make him tea each and every time he has a headache. He..."

Hatori's face fell as he felt his thundering headache coming back with a vengeance.

* * *

**A/N: I find Aya **_**really**_** hard to write hope i did okay. Shigure is manipulative and i can manage that, and Hatori is quiet and loving (kinda like me) so i can do that too, but Aya is so confidant its comical and my confidence is usually six feet under so writing him is very hard...so in ur reviews (please review!!) i would apprecitate if you could tell me how i did with him and how i can improve on him... thanks so much!!**

**oh hehe i got this idea from the manga when aya makes tea for hatori and shigure at the sohma villa and shigure hadn't ever tried it before.**


	3. Hatori's Laughter

Ages:

Hatori- 14

Shigure- 14

Ayame- 14

* * *

**The Mabudachi Trio: Hatori's Laughter**

"There he is Aya, now's our chance," came Shigure's hushed whisper.

Ayame nodded in agreement.

"Let's go!"

**.:Earlier that day:.**

"Haa-san!" Shigure whined, "Must you always be working on something. This report isn't even due until tomorrow."

Hatori glared at him, "Unlike you I don't leave my work until last minute. If you had any sense in you, you would do the same."

"Whaa, Aya! Did you hear? Did you? Ha'ri yelled at me!!" cried Shigure dramatically, crying very large, fake tears.

Hatori glared at Shigure and Shigure dove behind Ayame only letting his eyes peek out from behind Ayame's shoulders.

"Hatori-san! Gure-san speaks the truth! You have been working far too hard lately. Even I, Ayame, haven't been as busy as you. Truthfully Tori-san we should go do something fun!"

"What a good idea Aya!" exclaimed Shigure, "Where shall we go?"

"The mall! Where I shall model different styles of clothing for all of you to admire!" said Ayame standing proudly.

"How 'bout we go to the movies. There are probably many cute girls hanging around there!" suggested Shigure.

"We could go to the amusement park, where Tori-san can buy us cotton candy and soda.

"Or how 'bout we go to the park. I heard that Yamane-sensei is going on a date today with Sato-sensei. We could be their official photographers!"

"Or how 'bout we- "

"Out! Get out now!" said Hatori threateningly.

"...Ne Gure-san I think Haa-san is angry. We should leave."

Shigure nodded in agreement, "Ha'ri you really seem too stressed."

"OUT!" yelled Hatori sending both Ayame and Shigure scrambling through the door. Hatori got up and slammed his door shut.

"Hatori-san must really be stressed. He's been working so hard lately," said Ayame trying to catch his breath.

"Ne ne Aya. Ha'ri really needs to take a break. He hasn't ever snapped at us like that," said Shigure between breaths.

Ayame nodded and said dramatically, "I agree! It is our duty in the name of the 'Mabudachi Trio' and as friends to help one another in their time of need! We shall relieve Haa-san of all his stress! We will prevail! But...what should we do?"

Shigure sweatdropped and then said, "I have an idea..."

**.:Present:.**

"Let's go!"

Shigure and Ayame burst into Hatori's room. Hatori who had been replacing a book onto its proper place on the shelf found himself being tackled and pinned to the floor.

"What do you two want now?" asked Hatori, his voice laced with annoyance, "Get off of me already!"

"No! Not until Hatori-san agrees to take us to the fair tomorrow!" said Ayame.

Shigure nodded, "Yes, yes Haa-san. Take us to the fair. It will be fun!"

Hatori glared at his two so called friends, "NO! Now let me up and leave me be! I have work I need to finish."

Ayame looked at Shigure, visibly saddened, "Gure, my love, it didn't work. Tori-san still won't go anywhere with us!"

"You needn't worry Aya, darling, we'll get him to agree."

"Yes but how?" Ayame inquired.

"Haa-san? Are you sure you don't want to take us?" asked Shigure trying to hide a mischievous grin.

"YES! Now let me up!" said an exasperated Hatori. He still had an extra-curricular project to work on and these two were wasting his time. Not to mention the exams he had tomorrow, the book report and a science project. The list just didn't end.

"Completely? Absolutely? Posituituvily? A hundred percen-"

"I said _yes_ already now let me get back to my work." said Hatori trying to stay calm.

"Hmm...Aya. It still didn't work. On to 'Plan B'!" said Shigure grinning.

"'Plan B' it is then my love! All for Tori-san!" said Aya also grinning.

"Yes, all for Tori-san!"

"'Plan B'?"

But Hatori barely had a chance to say another word before Ayame slithered his fingers under Hatori's chin and along his ribs, while Shigure attacked Hatori's other side and much too sensitive stomach. Hatori was reduced into a fit of giggles as his so called friends tickled him mercilessly. They had him pinned to the floor, poking and wiggling their fingers without stop.

"...s-stop...Gure...Aya...please...," Hatori pleaded while twisting and turning trying escape the merciless fingers.

Shigure and Ayame grinned and only intensified the torture, causing Hatori to laugh even harder.

"We won't stop until you agree to take us to the fair," said Shigure.

"And you have to promise to stay there with us," added Ayame.

"I promise...I promise!" said Hatori willing to do just about anything at that point.

The two tormentors stopped, allowing their friend to breathe some much needed air.

Ayame and Shigure got up and started singing and dancing, "Yay! We're going to the fair! We're going to the fair!"

Hatori sat up slowly, still breathless, watching his two friends dance around like foolish morons.

"I hate you two...," he mumbled, defeated.

**.:Fair:.**

"Haa-san? Aya and I are gonna go get some cotton candy over there. 'Kay?" asked Shigure.

Hatori only nodded once to show that he heard, he was much too interested in the Egyptian Mummy Exhibit to actually respond. He was too fascinated by all the tools the Egyptians used to make the mummies to realize that he wasn't supposed to be happy about being here.

Shigure and Ayame bounced off to the cotton candy stand not far from the Egyptian exhibit.

"Gure-san we did well, did we not?"

"Yes, yes we did."

The two snickered, "MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!"

* * *

**A/N: hmm...was this bad? maybe i shouldn't write at 4am...:(**

**Review please.**


	4. Snapshots

A/N: I will take requests if you have something for this fic that you want me to write

**A/N: I will take requests if you have something for this fic that you want me to write. I need ideas. :)**

**Ages:**

Hatori: 21

Shigure: 21

Ayame: 21

**The Mabudachi Trio: Snapshots**

"Ha'ri! Ha'ri! Over here! Take a picture of us over here!" cried Shigure, overly excited.

Hatori shot a pointed look at Shigure who completely ignored it. Grumbling to himself about dogs who needed cages, he made his way over to the two bumbling idiots, who he called friends, to take their picture.

_Click!_

"Tori-san! Tori-san! You simply must take a picture of my divine presence gracing this shady tree! HAHAHA" called Ayame in the heartbeat right after the flash.

Hatori sighed and took the picture. _Click!_

"Oh! OH! Ha'ri! Here! HERE!" cried Shigure.

Hatori groaned inwardly but followed.

Only after another hundred pictures, four hours and the sun transforming Ayame into a snake twice did they agree to Hatori's near pleading requests to go home.

"Does anyone need to go to the bathroom? We have a five hour drive ahead and I won't stop along the way." Hatori glared at Shigure who was drinking a large smoothie.

"NO! We're fine!" replied Shigure, "You worry too much! Ayame is gonna fall asleep anyways."

"Shigure if I have to stop for you I swear you'll have hell to pay."

Shigure grinned, "Do your worst Ha'ri-chan."

Two hours later...

Shigure had been shifting uncomfortably in his seat for the past hour and a half. He turned to Ayame but the zodiac snake had been exhausted by the sun and had promptly fallen asleep in the car. Shigure on the other hand was sweating buckets because quite frankly he needed to pee but wasn't willing to invoke Hatori's wrath.

He shifted again. He knew they had annoyed Hatori to his limit today, any more and the dragon may take some drastic measures. He grinned thinking of all the picture they forced the dull man into (some of which were very well worth blackmail material). Oh yes those pictures were definitely worth it.

Shigure shifted again. But no, annoying the dragon any further would mean certain death. What if Hatori left him on the roadside? Or what if he forced Shigure to ride on top of the car? Shigure gulped. No. No, that would not be pleasant at all. Still if that was the worst he could do then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Riding the top of the car might be kinda fun. Shigure toiled away at his internal debate, shifting ever so often.

At one particular shift Shigure noticed Hatori glance at him from the rearview mirror. Hatori smirked. Shigure's jaw dropped open. The nerve! The audacity! He was laughing at him! Hatori was laughing at him and his helplessness. So was this how he planned to make him suffer? Well Shigure wouldn't stand for it any longer. He would force Hatori to stop the car for him. He would- Shigure winced loudly as Hatori purposefully drove over a pothole.

"Alright there, Shigure?" asked Hatori mockingly. Ahh, yes. Sweet, sweet revenge.

Shigure growled, "You did that on purpose!"

"I did no such thing. The pothole was there. I'm a dragon not a magician."

"Yea well if you don't want me to- ahh- ack- " Shigure winced and inhaled sharply as Hatori drove over a series of potholes and even over a log.

"You were saying?" asked Hatori smugly.

"Stop!" cried Shigure.

"No I don't think I will," replied Hatori.

"NO! Stop the car! STOP NOW! PLEASE!!" begged Shigure. Hatori stopped and Shigure flew out the door and towards the nearby tree. '_Ahh. Relief. And Hatori thought I wouldn't get my way. Hehehe. Huh-?'_

_Click! Click! Click!_

Shigure looked up slowly. Once again his jaw dropped, "Did- d-did you j-just take a picture of me pissing?" he asked shocked and dumfounded.

"I took three to be exact. Each one better than the next," replied Hatori smug as ever.

Shigure's word's dried up in his mouth and he began to resemble a fish what whit his mouth opening and closing like that.

"I can't wait to show these to Akito-san. I'm sure she'd enjoy knowing what her precious dog has been up to for the past few days," Hatori taunted.

"Y-you wouldn't. YOU CAN'T!"

"I would, I can and I will," Hatori turned and headed back to the car.

"Hatori-san! Gimme the camera! Please! Hatori-saan!" Shigure chased him to the car, but Hatori had a long enough head start for Shigure to catch up.

"Huh? Wha-? What's going on?" asked Ayame rubbing sleep out of his eyes, "Tori-san? Why is Gure-san outside?"

Hatori locked the car and showed Shigure and Ayame the pictures on the digital camera. Shigure flushed red with embarrassment.

"HAHAHA! Gure-san you mustn't be ashamed! You look glorious!"

"Aya!! Please! Make him delete them!"

Ayame blinked, "Why?"

"Hatori-san, please! Delete them!" Shigure pleaded.

Hatori rolled the window down slightly, "Maybe I'll consider it..._if_ you sit still, _quietly_ for the rest of the trip-"

"Okay! Okay, I'll do it!"

"-_and_ if you promise not to bother me for at least six months, _and_ if you promise to keep Ayame out of my hair."

"Yes! Yes, I'll do anything!" Shigure pleaded.

"Alright then. I'll delete them. _After_ the six months are over.

--

Hatori sighed. The rest of the trip had gone by in absolute silence. Shigure had even made sure that Ayame didn't say a word.

His six months of peace and quiet would be like cake from heaven.

Hatori looked at the many copies he had made of Shigure's picture. With an evil glint in his eyes he hid them in various places he knew his cousin would find them in. He put copies in the family album and he placed copies in his own personal album.

--

Six months later...

--

"Now DELETE THEM! PLEASE!!" Shigure begged. He could hardly for get finding those embarassing pictures in his cereal box, in his books, on the kitchen table, and even in the manuscripts he left for his potential editor! How Hatori had gotten them in there he'd never know but more importantly he knew why his book didn't get published.

"Alright, alright," Hatori deleted the pictures off the camera, "There are you happy now?"

"Yes! Thank you Ha'ri!" Shigure turned to Ayame and began talking to him animatedly.

"Stupid dog, just cause I deleted the picture doesn't mean I don't have hundreds of copies of it. You should have been more specific," Hatori muttered.

"What? What did you say Ha'ri?"

"SPEAK BROTHER! FOR THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN SAY THAT WOULD STOP ME FROM LOVING YOU! HOHOHO" cried Ayame only too happily.

Hatori groaned and wished he could disappear, "I said I need more blackmail material. I miss those six months already."

"Well Ha'ri-kun I have six months worth of time to make up! Do you know how hard that's gonna be? Why Ayame and I will have to work overtime just so we can..." Shigure babbled on.

'Maybe if Shigure finds the picture enlarged sitting atop his fire place...it might shut him up for another month or so...hmm'

--

**A/N: So this was more sad attempt at humor. This actually happened. And it was tremendously funny. Of course I exaggerated here and there and added my own ideas. But yea... Maybe I'll think of something and update again. **

**Review Please!**


End file.
